Temptation
by anica891
Summary: The Twilight world is the same except for one small detail. Edward is the human moving in with his father to a town he hates, and Bella is the vampire trying to be normal.
1. Chapter 1

Bored

School was so boring; as always. I sat in the lunch room with my family trying to act human enough to draw away suspicion. My family was really good at this, but even if we did everything perfect, the humans still knew something was off with us and kept their distance. It was their natural instinct. They shuffled around our table awkwardly, trying to not make eye contact.

I was perfectly fine with this. It was easier when they kept their distance. Not that I had ever lost control, but the temptation was still there. My gift of super self-control really came in handy when I was at school.

Alice was sitting next to me and poked me with her elbow. "In 43 seconds that freshman is going to approach and ask you out." She whispered just loud enough for our table to hear. No human would have a chance.

I groaned, internally. Even though the humans avoided us instinctively, there was always a few that tried to approach us. They couldn't see well enough to glimpse the predator behind the beauty. As if our other strengths weren't enough to capture prey.

I waited impatiently for the child to make his way over in his human pace. I wanted to get this over with. None of the others had to deal with this. They had all found someone to spend forever with; I was the odd one out and the humans picked up on that immediately. Even immortalized in perfection, I was still a freak.

When he finally approached, he couldn't seem to talk.

I looked up, trying to act surprised to see him there. "Yes?" I questioned, hoping to get him going.

"Well, I… I was wondering if… would you like to go out with me?" He looked down at his hand as he finished, nervous.

I tried to smile pleasantly at him. "You were so nice to ask, but I cannot."

His shoulders slumped. "You already have a boyfriend." He guessed with remorse.

"No." he looked up hopefully. I didn't want to hurt him. "I don't think I'm your type."

He shook his head frantically. "You are exactly my type!" he took a step forward.

I tried not to stick out my tongue when Emmett laughed. The boy glanced resentfully at him. "I don't date. But thank you for asking." I turned my head from him, trying to get across the finality of my statement.

He walked away depressed.

"You are such a jerk." I kicked Emmett under the table with all my force.

"You know it's funny. All these humans lining up to date you. If they only knew what lay behind those lips they fantasize about." His grin was so infectious, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's annoying. They won't stop asking." I picked up my uneaten tray of food and walked to the trash. My family stood up and followed.

He laughed. I ignored him. Alice danced up to me and laced her arm through my own. "Don't worry about it. You will find someone." She smiled at me knowingly.

"What do you know?" I whispered frantically. "Did you see something?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled; feigning ignorance.

I grimaced at her. She could be so annoying. She had this gift but if she felt we didn't need to know something to survive she would keep it to herself. She could get such a big head sometimes.

We were nearing the doors when a big group walked in. There were a couple guys and several girls. I didn't recognize one of the guys; he must be the new kid everyone was talking about. The group sat down far from the entrance, the girls fighting for the seat closest to the new boy. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off him. They kept glancing at him then turning away; blushes forming on their cheeks.

I turned away, not wanting to think about the rush of blood pooled beneath the fragile skin.

How typical; girls tittering over the fresh meat. The cliché of it all made me groan. School was so boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Scent

As we exited the lunch room we split up. I had science next and none of my siblings where in it with me so I waved slightly and went in the direction of the science building. It was raining, like always, so I pulled up the hood of my jacket. I normally wouldn't mind, the rain doesn't bother me, but the humans think it is strange if you allow yourself to get soaking wet.

I move slowly, trying not to go faster than the humans around me. But I could smell the forest nearby and was tempted to make a run for it. There weren't many people around. I bet I could go fast enough that no one would notice. Then I would be free.

Instead, I enter the room and go to my seat. I sit alone; the human's instincts have kept the seat next to me empty in almost every one of my classes.

After I pull out my props; my biology book and notebook, I reach back in my back and bring out a well-worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. I have a first edition at home but normal humans don't carry around first editions of famous books, so I have a newer version to carry around with me.

I start reading even though I know the book word for word. It distracts me for a time till the class can fill up. I left lunch really early so I have some time. The teacher comes in and nods in my direction. I am almost always here before him, and I'm always reading. Even when the class starts I read. It is better than pretending to listen. All the teachers have learned to leave me alone, just like they do with all my other siblings. They know that we are smarter than them. As long as we show up to our classes they let us do what we want.

As students start filing in I allow myself to be distracted by their conversations. Most of them are talking about the new boy. I roll my eyes. By time the class was mostly full I was sure every girl in the school had a crush on him and maybe even a few of the boys. And every guy wants to be his friend. As the teacher tries to get everyone's attention to start the class I fall back to my book.

The door opened one more time but I didn't bother to look up. The one who just entered came up the aisle passing me with a rush of air.

The scent hits me like a wrecking ball. I fling my head up, staring at the boy that was destined to be my meal. It was the new kid. He was walking confidently to the front of the room to hand the teacher a slip of paper. But all I cared about was the sweat smell wafting off him and the sound of his blood pumping through his veins.

The teacher indicated that he should take the seat next to me; the only empty seat available. _Yes!_ My body roared. Let him come to me, let him get closer. He turns to look at me, a crooked smile on his lips, but he falters. Fear and uncertainty crossed his face. His fear brought me out of my blood lust.

No! What happened to my control? I forced myself to look down at my book. I draw in a deep breath before he gets too close and hold my breath. I would not let this child ruin what I have here with my family. As he sits down, he glances at me curiously. I tightened my body, keeping it in perfect control. After a while he looks away with a shrug, as if he is over my strange behavior, but every now and then throughout the class he would looks at me.

I look at him too, but I am able to do it so that he didn't notice. His hair is the color of bronze and has a perfectly disheveled look. His body toned and slim. His face is sculpted like a Greek god. But what holds my gaze are his eyes; they are the most shocking green.

After I got myself under control and push the burning sensation in my throat to the back of my mind. I tested the air.

Ow. That stung. His scent is so powerful now that he was sitting next to me. It was unlike anything I had smelled before. It doesn't help that his warm body is so close to mine. But I am determined to overcome it so I kept breathing.

His warmth saturates the air making me think of his warm body. His warm body that is sitting right next to me. His heart beat so loud, announcing every pump of the blood that enticed me. I could just imagine what it would taste like…

The door leading outside suddenly burst open. I glanced back startled.

"Sorry for the interruption Mr. Banner. But Bella Cullen is needed in the office, immediately." Alice sputtered quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Run

I walked toward Alice ashamed. She had obviously seen me doing the unthinkable and came to pull me out before it happened. Never had she done this for me before. Sure, Jasper or Emmett, maybe even Rosalie every now and then, but never me.

I didn't look at her as I passed her in the door. This was too embarrassing. My perfect control, not so perfect anymore. What was wrong with me? I walked through the parking lot to our car and reveled in the clean fresh air, removing the scent of his blood from my throat. Alice was looking at me concerned.

"I'm so sorry Alice." I burst. "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay. I wasn't even entirely sure you were going to do anything. But I have never seen it getting so close for you." She sounded worried. When I didn't say anything she reached out and hugged me. I wanted to cry. I hated feeling so helpless.

When she pulled back she saw that I was still taking in deep breaths of the fresh air. Briefly she took a moment and her eyes went unfocused."Bella, go for a run. Clear your head. The teachers won't mind. You're in the clear." She assured.

I smiled at her. Those visions did come in handy. I started toward the woods that surrounded the school.

"Wait. Stop!" She grabbed my arm startling me.

"What!" I looked around searching for danger.

"You can't run in the woods with those shoes." She said exasperated. "Those are designer. The mud will ruin them." I rolled my eyes.

"You are the one that insists I wear fancy things." I said as I pulled them off my feet. "You know I could care less."

"And the thought plagues me every moment." She took them from my hands and walked back toward the school. "Have fun. I'll miss you." She waved without looking back.

Making sure no one was watching, I ran into the forest, picking up speed as I got under the protection of the branches.

This was my bliss. I loved to run; the speed was glorious. If I had just went before class like I had wanted to Alice would not have had to see me "almost" losing control and I would not be running away like a weak coward. What was it about this boy that made him so irresistible to me? Why does his blood smell so good? Why did my "perfect control" break? The thoughts wouldn't stop circling my head. I so wanted to go back to school and watch the boy. Did he think my behavior suspicious? Would he talk to the other kids about me? I couldn't afford to have him talking about me or my family; we have to stay out of the limelight.

I was soon miles away from the school and deep in the forest. Everything here is so green and beautiful. The rain was still going but the thick abundance of trees kept most of the rain off me. I stopped and took stock of my surroundings and my thoughts.

I need answers, and I obviously am not getting any from the trees. Quickly discerning were I was I turn in the right direction and start running again. In almost no time at all I am back near town. I skirt the woods, still running, so no one will see me. When I get to the hospital, I slow down and watch. When I see that no one is around to see me I exit the woods at an inconspicuous spot and head toward the front doors.

As I enter I am the nurses and doctors greet me. They all know me because of my Dad; Carlisle. He is a great doctor, and the best person I know, vampire or human. He has perfect control like me; but where I seem to have gotten it as a "gift", Carlisle developed his overtime through a deep conscious to reject evil.

I weave my way through the hallways, smiling and nodded to the staff. They are all great; I come and volunteer a lot and they all know me.

As I near the area Carlisle usually works in I start focusing; trying to hear him and find out where he is. I am in luck he's in his office alone. As soon as I get to his door it opens. He smiles at me. "Come in Bella, Alice called, I've been waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

Stares

EPOV

The first day was just as tedious as I thought it would be. I was surrounded by the curious. I try not to let it bother me, in such a small town a new kid must be a big event. After several weeks they will realize I am not interested in following the social norms and leave me alone.

Girls surrounded me. Typical; they see a pretty face and flock like birds. As if they were interested in anything else but my body. But I smile back at them and answer their questions. I don't want to be rude.

I am not only surrounded by girls, but guys too. They see good looks and an athletic body and assume I am a jock. They fight for my attention to prove they are just as "cool" as me. This I have little patience for. I have no interest in becoming what they want me to be; leading them like a heard of sheep.

At least I don't have to continually look at the map given to me by the secretary this morning. I have plenty of people who are willing to lead me to the right buildings. Why the high school is separated into separate buildings like a college campus, I have no idea? It's not like they have an overwhelming number of students.

As I am led into the cafeteria, the crowd around me grows. This is going to get really annoying. I hope they realize soon that I am not what they think I am so they will leave me alone.

As I enter the cafeteria I see a group of people leaving. They don't seem to be looking at anything or anyone in particular. Except one girl. She is looking at me. But only for a moment. She quickly looks away.

I am used to this routine. I wait for the blush to appear on her cheeks and for her to look back at me. I wonder if she will look at me shyly from under her lashes; that seems to be the mundane, go to flirty look the girls use at this school.

But she doesn't! She doesn't look back at all. She just leaves in a graceful walk that can only be described as dancing. As the last glimpse of her long brown hair exits the doors, I turn to closest girl sitting to me and smile. They seem to answer any question I have if I smile at them.

"Who were those people that just left?" I lean in a little trying not to speak too loud and draw attention to my question.

She doesn't answer right away, but just breathes deep. "Um… who?"

I sigh. "The group of kids that just left. One of the girls had long brown hair and dark eyes. She was really graceful."

The girl next to me frowns a bit. She doesn't like that I am interested in someone other than her. I don't know how I know this but I have always been good at reading people and it is almost as obvious as her made from a bottle, blond hair. "Those are the Cullens." She flips her hair over her shoulder in what she assumes is a cute lavish, but it only draws attention to the fact that her hair is thin and stringy. "I wouldn't bother with them, they don't talk to anybody."

"What do you mean?"

She rolls her eyes. "They keep to themselves. They never interact with other kids. They are all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. And they are all _together_." She whispers the last part. I have a feeling that she just wanted to lean in closer to me, but the news is still pretty shocking.

She takes a moment to appreciate my shocked face and nods. "Yep." Popping the 'P' at the end. "The tall blond, Rosalie, is with that big muscling one that looks like he's on steroids, Emmett. And the blond guy who looks angry all the time is Jasper, he's with the short black haired girl. She's weird. Isabella is the brown haired one. She's single, but don't bother with her, she doesn't date, apparently. And she isn't very interesting, like me!" She smiles at me.

I just nod and turn back to my food. Already tired of her personality, or lack thereof.

Lunch is over quickly and I go to my next class. Biology. I was in an advance placement program at my last school but they don't have one here in this small town, so I am a little ahead of the curb. I am grateful for this, but it also makes the classes really boring.

As I walk in I notice Isabella is in this class. I would notice her hair anywhere. But she doesn't look up as I pass her. She is engrossed in a book.

Mr. Banner introduces me and indicates that I should take the one seat left available. I turn to see that it is the one next to Isabella. This gets my attention. Maybe I can get her to talk to me. The fact that she doesn't stare at me like the others made me curious.

When I turn to face her I put on my friendliest smile, but I falter. She is staring at me. But not like anyone has ever looked at me before. Her face is set in an angry mask and her eyes piece through me. For one moment I get the strangest feeling that she is dangerous. But Isabella suddenly looks down back at her book and ignores me.

I slide into the seat next to her and turn to introduce myself, but she doesn't look at me. Her body is rigid and turned away from me. I wait hoping she will look at me but she never does. When Mr. Banner starts the lecture I shrug and turn away.

I wonder what I did to make her so mad at me. As far as I know I haven't done anything to her. Throughout the class I keep glancing at her when I think she isn't looking. She reads the whole time. Doesn't that bother Mr. Banner?

At one point I hear her take in a raged breath. I turn and try to see why she is so distressed. But I can't see any real reason. Besides the fact that she is reading Pride and Prejudice during a lecture, nothing seems out of the ordinary.

Suddenly behind me, the door leading outside swings open with a bang. Everyone turns in surprise, even Isabella. Something finally got her attention.

The small, spikey black haired girl that was with Isabella in the cafeteria burst in. She quickly explains that Bella, that must be her preferred name, has to leave and they both exit the room.

Bella looks embarrassed and guilty? What is that all about?


	5. Chapter 5

Control

"Carlisle, I almost lost control."

"But you didn't." he insisted.

"But it almost happened." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I wanted to do it, so badly. It consumed my every thought. I have never felt anything like it."

"I have. As a newborn."

"No. That's not it." He looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone assumes that I don't feel the thirst, the uncontrollable urge to attack; just because I have 'perfect control'. But I do. From the moment I woke up I felt it. It burns and every time I am around people; it consumes me, but I am able to push it aside. I have always been able to find a single moment of clarity, and through that one small moment I push through. I make myself think about their family, and how they would suffer if that person died. I think about myself and how I don't want to be a monster. But this time," I shook my head trying to shake off the disgust running through me. "I couldn't do it. All I could think about was his blood and how it would taste." Just the thought caused venom to build up in my mouth. I tried to swallow, but it wanted to stick in my throat.

Carlisle looked at me curiously. "I never knew that about your thirst. Why have you never said anything?"

"I don't want people worrying about me. I can handle it."

"Bella," he shook his head. "I want to worry about you. I consider myself your father, and I love you. You don't have to keep something like this to yourself. You are my first. And it took me a long time to notice you had this ability; but once I did I assumed you didn't feel the pain or the urge like I did. Ever since, I have been putting you in situations that I should never have with a newborn. In situations that would make you feel enormous amounts of pain. Even now I have been encouraging you to help at the hospital, in the ER and I never would have if I knew." He looked distraught.

"Carlisle, I want to help in the hospital. I have been blessed with this gift, I want to be able to do good if I can." I smiled at him trying to make him feel better.

"But I never gave you time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to be a newborn." He took my hand. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be."

He smiled at me and I sighed.

"What am I going to do now?"

"That all depends on you."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. A nasty habit I picked up from this generation.

It was almost 2 in the morning and I was still running. I had left Carlisle's office without any idea how to proceed. I went back home at first but I couldn't settle down. My mind was going in circles and Jasper was about ready to kill me. He still can't get used to how my emotions work. He says they give him whiplash, they change so fast.

So I left. Running was always good for me. I could just let myself go and enjoy the wind on my face.

I had been running for hours now. And I still don't know what to do.

I suddenly found myself at the edge of the woods. The trees were thinning and beyond I could see rows of houses and a street. I knew this street, and the house in front of me. It was Chief Swans, and inside he was sleeping along with his son; Edward.

This was a bad idea. I needed to leave. I came here subconsciously but I needed to leave now.

I started taking a step back toward the woods, but I found myself standing right by the back wall of the house. Trying to listen before I changed my mind, I heard 2 sets of heartbeats. Both were upstairs, but only one came with thrashing and turning. That had to be him. He was in a new town, in a new school, sleeping in an unfamiliar bed, he must be restless.

Before I could stop myself I climbed up a tree and perched on the windowsill outside his bedroom. I peeked inside. Edward was strewn across his bed, facedown; the sheets tangled in his legs. He was only wearing flannel pajama bottoms and his hair was even more disheveled than it was at school. Oddly enough it made him more handsome.

He suddenly turned and I saw him mumble something. He was talking in his sleep. Curiously, I tested the window. It wasn't locked but it probably hadn't been open in years. I had to force it. I bit my lip as it squeaked; I hope I didn't wake him. Listen to his breathing; I waited till I was sure he was still asleep before I let myself in.

Oh! His smell overwhelmed me. I rocked back on my heels and leaned against the wall. It was worse than at school. I should have remembered to hold my breath. I needed to leave now. I was going to lose control.

Edward tossed again in his sleep and sighed. My eyes fixed on him. He looked so relaxed in his sleep. The tension was gone from his face and shoulders. Turning again he mumbled under his breath. I barely caught the words but I am pretty sure he said something about it being "too green".

I smiled. Still holding my breath I tested myself, making sure I was in firm control. Then, cautiously, I sat in the chair at his desk. I would leave in a moment. But for now I was content to watch him breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Family

I slipped back in the house about when everyone else was ready to leave.

"Bella?" Esme questioned. "Where have you been? You smell like." She stopped, her face growing concerned. "Are you okay?" She rushed to me and took my hands.

I started to answer but Alice interrupted, "She's fine." She gave me a knowing wink as she skipped down the stairs. I looked down embarrassed. I should have known she would see where I was, what I was doing. I felt so dirty, like a stalker or a peeping tom. But I felt safe in Edward's room, being in the same room as him was calming. But I was also putting him in danger. Even though I held my breath I still got that first taste when I came into his room and the memory of it burned my throat.

Alice danced her way over to me. "You were never in any danger." She whispered low enough so I was the only one that heard it; probably.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. I turned back to Esme, who was looking concerned. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry I am fine. Nothing has happened. I'll fill you in today."

She pulled back. "You're not going to school?"

"No." I was ashamed but it needed to be done. I needed to hunt. I needed to do everything possible to not be a danger to that boy.

Alice nodded knowingly and pulled our brothers and sisters out the door. They looked at me curiously, but I couldn't talk about it right now. She would no doubt fill them in on the car ride over. And I could focus on what I was actually feeling. I was so confused. My emotions were in a knot and I needed space.

Turning to Esme after they had left I smiled. "You busy today?"

"For you, I am completely free."

"Let's hunt." I turned toward the back door.

Esme looked up at me from her meal. I had already finished and was moping. Elk wasn't particularly appetizing.

"Are you okay?" she came to stand in front of me.

"No." I sighed. "I don't know what is happening to me." I sat down on a log in frustration. "My whole body is telling me to take this boy. But my mind and my control tell me to stop. Then on top of all that I feel like someone has placed a rock in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what is going on. This boy isn't anything special. And yet, I couldn't pull myself away from his room last night. I knew it was wrong to be there but I couldn't leave. I don't why he is affecting me like this."

Esme smiled at me.

"What?"

"You will figure it out. If I know anything at all about you, it is that you are good. You will not hurt this boy. Everything else will reveal itself in time." She kept smiling at me.

I wanted to hit something. She knew something and wasn't telling me. It was almost worse than when Alice kept things from me. I could expect it with Alice, but Esme never kept things from me.

Getting up I brushed myself off. "I need some more. I need to be in complete control when I go back." I smelled the air and found another heard of elk about 2 miles south of us. Sighing I started to run; elk was not appetizing, especially with Edwards's smell still coming from my clothes.

Later that day when the others came home I was sitting on the couch reading The Count of Monte Cristo. As they entered they all gave me sympathizing looks. Which only made angry, but I smiled back at them and tried to ignore it.

Jasper sat down next to me. His face was so smug. I snorted in disgust. "You must be so happy right now." I snapped. "Bella, with the perfect control, finally struggling."

"Yep." He popped the "p" sound. I glared at him and he chuckled. "Come on Bells, it's not like you actually had to be physically restrained." He lifted his eyebrows at me. I had to do that for him once. I sighed and he shoved me lightly trying to reassure me. "I am just glad you can finally understand what I go through."

I smiled at him. I had always known he resented me for my control. Sighing I decided to let him have his fun. He was the one who had the most trouble, every now and then he needed something to make him feel like he was doing well.

"Well I for one think it is hilarious!" boomed Emmett. He threw himself between Jasper and I on the couch and put his arm around my shoulder. "Bella has finally met a boy that makes her 'breathless'" poked my side, a huge grin plastered across my face.

"What!" I sputtered. "It is nothing like that!" I shove him away from me and he laughed.

"Sure it doesn't." he winked at me.

"Ugh. You are so annoying. I should have never helped Rose change you." I tried to get off the couch but he grabbed my waist and held me there.

"Come on Bella, you don't mean that." He squeezed my waist till it started to hurt.

Growling I reached up and grabbed his neck and pulled as hard as I could. His grip loosened and I tackled him to the ground. In a blur he was up and coming after me. I shifted till I crouched low and waited till he was almost on top of me. Suddenly I flung myself at him. I landed on his back and put my hands around his neck.

"Surrender." I chuckled.

He just growled.

"No fighting in the house!" Esme walked in and tried shooing us out the back door. "Last time you guys fought I had to replace the wood floors." Emmett finally chuckled and walked out the door with me still on his back. The rest of my siblings followed. It was great to be able to have fun with my family.

"Anyone up for a run?" I leapt off Emmett and took off for the woods; laughing. They all followed with shouts and laughter.


End file.
